Run
Run is the series premiere of the first season of Quantico. The episode premiered on September 27, 2015. Synopsis Flashing back and forth between the future—the aftermath of a terrorist attack on Grand Central Station—and the present—a 20-week training course at the Quantico FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia—we follow the lives of seven FBI recruits. These young adults are pushed to the brink as the class is gradually whittled down, until only the finest candidates remain. Plot FBI recruit Alex Parrish is found amidst the ruins of Grand Central Terminal. She is held by the FBI and questioned by Agent Jimenez. Flashbacks show her FBI training at Quantico with the other recruits. One of them, Ryan Booth, is really an undercover agent who is instructed by Special Agent Liam O'Connor to surveil Alex. Alex had told Liam how she shot her father, Jeff Michaels, during a fight with her mother. He turns out to be an FBI agent himself. Caleb gets demoted after he instigated an event that resulted in the suicide of another NAT, Eric Packer. Back in the present, they find Ryan unconscious, shot with Alex's gun in her apartment, together with evidence that points to her involvement in the attack. Alex is arrested. Miranda Shaw, her mentor from Quantico, helps her escape. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Josh Hopkins as Liam O'Connor *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Tate Ellington as Simon Asher *Graham Rogers as Caleb Haas Guest Starring *Anthony Ruivivar as Agent Jimenez *Brian J. Smith as Eric Packer *Anna Khaja as Sita Parrish *Johnathon Schaech as Michael Parrish *David Garrett as PT Instructor Pete Fairman Trivia *The title of the episode was said by Miranda Shaw. *Alex lied in her interview at the academy. She mentioned that her mother shot her father in self-defense. In reality, it was Alex who shot him. *Shelby's parents died on a plane in 9/11. *Eric Packer dies in the episode. Production *Filming began on March 11, 2015 and ended on March 29, 2015, in New York. Featured Music *Paradise Circus by Massive Attack *All This Could Be Yours by Cold War Kids *Northwestern Girls by Say Hi *Raising Hands Raising Hell Raise em' High by The Wind and The Wave *OctaHate by Ryn Weaver *First by Cold War Kids Video Quantico Trailer Quantico - The First 8 Minutes Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Run.jpeg Run 02.jpeg Run 03.jpeg Run 04.jpeg Run 05.jpeg Run 06.jpeg Run 07.jpeg Run 08.jpeg Run 09.jpeg Run 10.jpeg Run 11.jpeg Run 12.jpeg Run 13.jpeg Run 14.jpeg Run 15.jpeg Run 16.jpeg Run 17.jpeg Run 18.jpeg Run 19.jpeg Run 20.jpeg Run 21.jpeg Run 22.jpeg Run 23.jpeg Run 24.jpeg Run 25.jpeg Run 26.jpeg Run 27.jpeg Run 28.jpeg Run 29.jpeg Run 30.jpeg Run 31.jpeg Run 32.jpeg Run 33.jpeg Run 34.jpeg Run 35.jpeg Run 36.jpeg Run 37.jpeg Run 38.jpeg Run 39.jpeg Run 40.jpeg Run 41.jpeg Run 42.jpeg Run 43.jpeg Run 44.jpeg Run 45.jpeg Run 46.jpeg Run 47.jpeg Run 48.jpeg Run 49.jpeg Run 50.jpeg Run 51.jpeg Run 52.jpeg Run 53.jpeg Run 54.jpeg Run 55.jpeg Run 56.jpeg Run 57.jpeg Run 58.jpeg Run 59.jpeg Run 60.jpeg Run 61.jpeg Run 62.jpeg Run 63.jpeg Run 64.jpeg Run 65.jpeg Run 66.jpeg Run 67.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= 101FBIRecruitsWall.PNG 101GrandCentralBombing1.PNG 101NimahAssembly.PNG 101AlexInterview1.PNG 101AlexInterview2.PNG 101AlexInterview3.PNG 101AlexInterview4.PNG 101AlexInterview5.PNG 101AlexInterview6.PNG 101AlexInterview7.PNG 101AlexInterview8.PNG Category:Season One 101 01